


Sleepy

by ParanA



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/F, Multi, Post-Endgame, SAO: Fatal Bullet, Yuri, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanA/pseuds/ParanA
Summary: After going on a PK hunt with her friends, Karen was soundly sleeping, while Zeliska and Kureha decided to join in as well.





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work to be posted here. Sorry if it's grammatically incorrect, I just wrote this to satisfy my craving for some yuri harem. Also, first FemP/Zeliska/Kureha fic, so enjoy!

Kureha and Zeliska was at Karen’s apartment after the PK hunt with Karen and Kirito’s gang. Karen was soundly asleep as she was the first to crash when they reached her apartment. Zeliska was able to have a good look at Karen’s sleeping face.

“What’s so funny, Zeliska?” Zeliska turned to see Karen’s childhood friend, Kureha.

“Oh, nothing.” Zeliska replied to Kureha’s question as she turned back to the brunette's sleeping face.

“Just that Karen looks so cute when she’s asleep~” She continued with a soft smile.

“Yeah, she does, whether it’s real life or in game, she seems so much different than her tomboy tendencies when she’s sleeping.”

“Though, seeing her asleep kinda makes me tired as well.” The Queen yawned as she stretched her limbs.

“Well, we did have that PK hunt few hours ago, so I can’t blame you. Karen and Kirito did most of the hard work.” The pinkette said as she begins to feel tired herself.

"Well, I’m gonna take a nap, the fatigue must’ve caught up to me after seeing Karen’s face.” Zeliska announced.

“Alright, see you later.” Kureha said, assuming Zeliska would log out.

Instead, she heard the sound of attire change. Confused, she turned to see Zeliska in her light purple nightgown with a black crop top.

“Wait?! You’re sleeping here?!” Kureha asked in shock, blushing.

“Yes. I sometimes sleep here on her bed. She doesn’t mind.” Zeliska replied as she got onto the bed, beside Karen.

“WHAT?!” The childhood friend shouted, fortunately not disturbing Karen’s sleep.

“Y-you know what? I’m kinda feeling tired too.” Kureha quickly changed from her battle outfit to her pink nightdress.

“My, my, jealous, Kureha-chan?” Zeliska asked.

“I am not!” she answered while walking to the bed and crawling to Karen’s other side.

The Uncrowned Queen softly laughed at the sight the pinkette's behaviour.

“You’re also cute when you’re blushing.” she admitted.

Kureha looked away from Zeliska, still having a shade of red on her face.

“So I’m guessing that you like her too?”

“Hmm?”

“Well? You do?” Kureha asked again. Zeliska thought about it for a moment as they settled into bed, each taking one side beside Karen.

“If I’m being honest, after that incident with Itsuki, it’s safe to say that I have developed a crush on her.” Zeliska confessed with a little shade of red. “It’s always fun with her on our raids and she always got my back as I got hers.”

“Yeah, I used to protect her from bullies when we were young, but now, she’s grown into a strong woman, at least in-game.” the pinkette told the silver locks.

“To the point where you became jealous of her rapid growth?”

“Don’t remind me.” Kureha winced at her remembrance of her fight with Karen in the past, while Zeliska smiled softly.

“She must be very lucky, don’t you think?

“What do you mean?”

“Karen having two girls who have fallen for her~”

“I guess she is.”

“Well then, good night, Kureha~”

“Yeah, good night, Zeliska~”

And so, the two girls inched close to their love interest and let their mind drift off into unconsciousness.

* * *

_HALF AN HOUR LATER_

Karen slowly opened her eyes, blinded by the fluorescent lights in her room, but slowly her eyes is adjusting to the brightness.

“How long was I asleep? That hunt must’ve took more out of me than I thought”. She tried to get up but she felt something was weighing her body down.

“What the…” She thought as she noticed two unknown but comforting pressure and warmth around her arms. Her light brown eyes turned to see two girls sleeping beside her, with Zeliska cuddling her arm between her chest on the right, and Kureha hugging her arm like a puppy on her left.

Karen blushed in deep red as she was in a position that is only seen in harem manga she read during high school. “Did they know about my crush on them and agreed to share me between themselves?”

The sound of her apartment door opening made the colours in Karen drained out of her body.

“Good grief, don’t let ArFA-sys walk around alone next time, Karen!”

“Geez, I can take care of myself, thank you very much!”

“Yeah, well-”

“Hey, why did-”

Bazalt Joe and Rei stopped their argument shortly when they saw the predicament Karen is in. A blush is slightly visible on their faces.

“Master…”

“Y-yeah?” Karen, replied stuttering.

“I think I know what ‘embarrassing’ feels like now.”

“G-good on you.”

“NOT GOOD! HOW DID-”

“Shhhh…!”

Awkward silence filled the air for a minute or two.

“Well, I’m gonna take Rei out for some sweet, not to bribe him, if you don't mind…” Bazalt asked Karen, trying to look away from the shameless scene.

“S-sure, take as long as you want for the day.” Karen replied.

“I-I second that!” Rei quietly shouted.

“Yeah, see you later then.”

The door closed as colours begin to come back to Karen, as she looked at the two girls beside her.

“Honestly, what am I gonna do with you two?” She thought to herself as she kissed them on their foreheads.

Slipping her arms from their cute (Kureha’s) and seductive (Zeliska’s) hold, she brought them together as two girls unconsciously wrapped their arms around the tomboy’s body, smiling as they did.

“I love you guys, I couldn’t bring myself to choose one over the other.”

She thought to herself as she slowly went back to sleep.

A few hours have passed as Kureha and Zeliska begins waking up and noticing a change in their sleeping position, being close to Karen, hugging her on their respective sides. They soon saw each other and smiled.

“Good morning, Kureha.”

“Morning, Zeliska.”

They soon turned to see Karen starting to wake up. Nodding like they’re on the same wavelength, they kissed Karen on her cheek on their respective sides, getting her to slowly open her eyes and was greeted by the smiles of her love interests.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty~”

Red and blue meets light brown as Karen then brought them close to a group hug, kissing them on their lips, before greeting them,

“Good morning, my loves.”

* * *

After walking out of that awkward situation, Bazalt Joe and Rei were sitting by a cafe, near to the apartment Kirito and Karen are staying at. As they were waiting for the waiter, Bazalt decided to asked Rei about Karen’s situation.

“Did you know about this, Rei?”

“Hmm…” Rei thought for a moment.

“I did remember times where Master would partner together with Kureha and Zeliska, and during our escapades with them, she seemed to have an increased heartbeat rate, even before any combat. Oh, she also would give them gifts and ask them out of a date for time to time.”

The dual-LMG wielder took a moment to process the information the brunette android provided, but before he could said anything, he and Rei saw Daisy heading to the apartment building. Wanting to save Karen’s bacon, he called out to her.

“Oo, hello Mister Joe, I didn’t see you there.”

“Hello to you too, Daisy. Zeliska and Karen are having a… serious discussion for a boss raid next week. How about you join us?”

“I’ll have to decline of that offer. I was expected to come to Karen’s room after running my errands for Zeliska.”

Bazalt Joe was starting to worry about Daisy running into the shameless scene, when he saw Rei walking up to her and whispered something into the blonde’s ear. There was a slight blush of her face.

“I didn’t even know that androids are able to express emotions like that. Wait, don’t tell me…”

She nodded her head and started to walk to the cafe with him. Daisy took at sit as Rei return to his. The blush is still visible on Daisy’s face, as she turned to Bazalt Joe.

“So, is it true?”

“Uhh… what is exactly?”

“Zeliska and Kureha sleeping together with Karen.”

The man was trying to find the right words to make it not sound like Karen is a cheat, but he gave up and give a straight answer.

“Yeah, it’s true, and from what Rei said, Karen has a crush on those two.”

“As I figured.”

“What do you mean?” He and Rei asked.

“Zeliska has always gone solo, only a few time has she teamed up with other squadrons, but she only shows little interest in them. Ever since she met Karen, she seemed to space out more, and whenever Karen asked her to partner up for an escapade, she has a light shade of red on her face after Karen left.”

Bazalt Joe sighs as he couldn't believe the luck Karen has. Getting a Type-X ArFA-sys on the first day, mostly finding epic and legendary drops on every escapade he went with her, now sleeping with two hot girls in bed, not to say that Karen isn’t hot herself.

“You know, Rei, it’s never a dull day when your Master is around.” The man admitted as he leaned his head back to look up to the digital sky.

“And today’s no exception.”

“Yeah, no doubt about it.” He smiled as he saw the waitress coming to their table.

“Ready to order?” The waitress asked.

“Sure, I’ll have an espresso, double-shot, and some macarons for him. Would you like anything, Daisy? My treat.”

“Then, I’ll have a marron chocolat, a shortcake, a Sachertorte, a chiffon cake, and a strawberry tart.”

Bazalt Joe and Rei paled when hearing what Daisy has ordered as the waitress nodded and walked to the counter.

“What? He did said it was his treat.”

“Today’s no exception, huh? Yup, no doubt about it.” Bazalt Joe said to himself as he sighed.


End file.
